


sex in the bathroom

by yungilvr



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Song Mingi, Dirty Talk, Dom Jeong Yunho, Hickeys, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Sub Song Mingi, Top Jeong Yunho, i own the bottom song mingi tag tyvm, it's just kinky rough sex, slight princess kink, that's not a tag wtf?!?!, which is already my brand, yunho is deliciously mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungilvr/pseuds/yungilvr
Summary: mingi wakes up to go to the bathroom, but is halted when he sees hickeys all over his body. yunho then comes in and rails him :)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho & Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	sex in the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> i literally started this a YEAR AGO. also, ik ur wondering like, why is this writing twice in one week they've never done that?!? whale i was just really in a writing mood this week, i cannot even explain it. i hope you guys enjoy :) i have some more smuts in the works so stay tuned :p

mingi stared into the glass of the mirror. he had just woken up from a relaxing slumber in his husband's arms, while he loved being in his arms, he had to go to the bathroom. so he carefully moved his lover's arm from his body, got up out of the bed, and walked into the bathroom, and quickly did his does, which is where he found himself in this... predicament. you see, mingi knew he was attractive. while he didn't have the clearest skin, he did have a nice waist, an accentuated jawline, and puppy-like eyes (as he was told by others). So what he was it expecting when he looked in the mirror was to he littered with little purple blossoms all over his skin. Jesus Yunho, it looked like he got mauled. 

he pressed into the ones on his hip and gasped, the soreness from the bruise reminding him of the grip yunho had there the previous night as he took him from behind while whispering praises of how good mingi looked and how sweet he was. mingi felt himself shiver at the memory. 

he poked his other hickeys, each one implanting another memory of last night, making him start to let out quiet whimpers. he pulled his hand up to his neck, but before he could touch anything, a large hand clasped around his wrist. he looked into the mirror to find the culprit staring down at his member, smirking. he looked down at his member and sure enough he was sprouting a fresh morning wood. he mentally facepalmed himself and was about to open his mouth to speak before he felt yunho press up against him and push him into the sink, grinding his half hard member into his ass. 

"what do we have here, baby boy?" mingi whimpered at the pet name, the sleepiness of the morning making him even more sensitive to the older's petnames. he tried to answer, but it was cut off by yunho attaching his mouth to his earlobe and biting. 

"admiring the artwork baby? I gotta say baby, i can't blame you. you look beautiful with my marks on you. look claimed. look like i own you. " yunho pressed one of the marks on his thigh, pushing until he felt the muscle quiver. mingi whimpered again and started to push back against the older, causing a chuckle to erupt from his lover. 

"eager aren't we baby? i guess i can give in. after all, the princess always gets what he wants right?" whining, the younger let his head fall in shame, to which yunho grabbed his chin and raised his head to meet his eyes. 

"you keep your head up bitch, there's no need to be ashamed of being a greedy slut. i’m always willing to accommodate my little whore." yunho smirked and smacked the youngers ass with his free hands. he grabbed the lube beside him (when the fuck did that get there?) and slathered some on his dick. he put some on his hand and went to start fingering the younger when he felt mingi's hand in his wrist. yunho looked up quizzingly at mingi in the mirror, who looked like he was about to explode. 

"i don't need prep yunho, just fucking fuck me." yunho smirked at the neediness of the younger, not waiting any longer before quickly longing himself up and inserting himself into the younger. once we was completely sheathed he grabbed mingi's chin, placing a few wet kisses on the side of his neck. he heard mingi's heavy breaths, smirking at the shakiness of them.

"god, you're such a desperate slut. not even wanting prep for my cock. i bet it hurts, doesn't it bitch? my big cock has to be stretching you little hole so much. but you don't even care. i know you like the pain. my good little painslut." mingi moaned at the words, spurting out a little precum. yunho smirked and started a slow pace, running his hands up and down the youngers body, flicking a nipple or giving his cock a rub. 

after about 5 minutes, mingi started getting frusterated at the slow pace. he took one of yunho's hands and moved it to his neck, pressing on the fingers to show him what he wanted. yunho retracted his hand, placing his hands on either of mingi's hips and increasing his pace, one now of a dancer's speed. 

"thought you could boss me around, huh bitch? maybe if you beg i'll give you what you want, whore." mingi moaned and grabbed the edge of the sink for stability, as yunho increased his already rapid pace. yunho grabbed his hands and put them behind his back, pulling up mingi's upper body so he was staring at the mirror. 

"god, look at you whore. all marked up, useless, defenseless. letting me take you in our bathroom in the morning. starting your day off with a dicking. is this how i should start your day everyday? giving you my cock? i bet my little cockslut would love that huh? being my little cocksleeve in the morning. letting me use you every morning." yunho tightens his grip on the younger, pulling his arms down even more so the younger could look into his eyes. mingi shivered at the dark eyes the older held.

"y-yes -god yunho- i'd love to -f-fuck- be your cock s-sleeve in the morning. -oh fuck me- wa-want you to use me a-always." yunho smirked at the debauched state of his lover. he felt mingi tighten around him, warning him of the impending situation of the younger. he let on of his hands hold both wrists and the other go to mingi's neck. looking at him through the mirror, he smirked at the puppy eyes of the younger and squeezed. 

"are you close puppy? are you gonna come all over our sink and mirror? make a mess for me? i know you can do it slut. be a good bitch and come untouched." with even more rapid thrusts and a scream of yunho's name, mingi came all over the mirror and sink. yunho not too far behind, painting the walls inside mingi with a few curses of mingi's name. the two stayed like that for a bit, mingi heavily breathing over the counter as yunho left wet kisses on his shoulder. once he got to a particular spot on his collar bone, he bit down on an older mark, smirking at the loud moan mingi let out. 

yunho pulled away from the youngers neck, slowly pulling out. mingi looked up at the mirror and saw yunho staring at his ass, face deep in thought. 

"yunho are you okay?" mingi turned his upper body so he could look yunho head on. yunho lifted his head and looked mingi head on, dark eyes clearly present. 

"yes baby, i’m alright. just planning on where i gonna buy your plug for next time." yjnho smirked and thrusted again, this time pulling out entirely. 

"YUNHO. we just had sex and you're already thinking about next time? god, you insatiable demon." mingi yelled at yunho while the older picked him up and sat him on the counter, going away to start the shower. 

"well, you love this sex demon so who's really to blame here baby? anyways, i was just planning our day today, since it is the weekend." yunho came back over to give mingi a little smirk and a kiss on the forehead. 

"yunho, i don't think i like the sound of that. what do you have planned?" mingi pouted, letting the older pick him up and bring him to the shower. yunho shook his head and kissed mingi. 

"don't worry your pretty little head about it baby. you'll find out soon. now let's shower and get back to bed, okay baby? i’m even more tired now that you woke me up at 6 am to fuck you." yunho started cleaning the younger off, along with himself. 

"actually i never asked you to come in to fuck me, that was all on yo-" 

"mingi baby, shut up." yunho planted a kiss on mingi's mouth to shut him up. he pulled away and finished cleaning them up, shutting the shower off and carrying mingi to the bed so they could sleep off their drowsiness and start the real fun of their day. he laid them both down and let mingi cuddle up to him, intertwining their legs together and putting his head under the olders chin. yunho brought a kiss to the youngers crown, smiling at his baby. 

"goodnight my darling, sleep well."


End file.
